The Search for the Ancient Text
by Sonic2881
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles,and Amy are about to embark on an adventure full of epic proportions. A 1,000 year old dark past is about to be revealed. A past that involves death, sorrow, and massive power. What is this past?...
1. Prologue

The Search for the Ancient Text

Chaos- a state of utter confusion; a total lack of organization or order….

PROLOUGE

When?…..where?…..why?…..These questions…have plagued those affected by them for centuries. One after another they corrupted them, took over their minds, caused them to do things beyond imagination. 7 emeralds….7 emeralds that allowed the entire world to be in the palm of your hand. 7 emeralds that destroyed entire towns and cities. 7 emeralds that killed thousands of people. 7 emeralds that have this….unknown dark past…The Chaos Emeralds are what they're known as. They seek the evil ones of the world. Those who are twisted, sick, and have no regard for human life whatsoever. They completely take over their body and use them as a pawn for their malicious deeds, reeking havoc on everyone and everything. When finally satisfied with their pawn, they would then ditch that body, leaving the person in an infinite state of sanity. This process continued on for centuries to come…until the Chaos Emeralds soon got tired of this repetitive game. They wanted to step their game up. They didn't want to just destroy cities and towns anymore, they wanted to destroy the entire world. In order to do this, it was required that they posses a being that could do this in a blink of an eye. Knowing that no one on Mobius could possibly pull off this feet, the Chaos Emeralds decided to take matters into their own hands…or pointy exteriors. They created a entity, a monster, that had an unlimited amount of power. They created him from the vary waters of the Emerald Sea, his name was Chaos. In a matter of days, Chaos was able to destroy nearly 90% of the entire planet…90%! That other ten percent was home to a race of animals known as the echidnas. The echidnas were a powerful and smart race that won countless wars against anyone who apposed them. They were prepared and valiant in those past wars, but nothing could prepare them for the wrath that was bestowed upon them by Chaos. He flooded their entire community, separating families from their loved ones and sweeping people away to unknown territories, those people were actually lucky though, because Chaos showed no mercy to those who stayed to fight him. With it being such a primitive time period, he echidna's weapons were useless. A lot of them gave up and just endured the punishment that chaos brought upon them…that is, until an echidna girl named Tikal confronted the monster. She had no weapons and no fear, she hated all forms of fighting and confrontation. She believed that just speaking to the beast will be able to somehow reverse the Chaos Emeralds power over the monster.

"Please stop this!", the girl cried. " You are destroying my home! My tribe has done nothing to disserve this!"

The monster replied with an ear piercing roar that could be heard all the way from the depths of space

"Your cries do not frighten me monster!", said Tikal. "Your rein of terror ends now! No matter how evil and ruthless you may seem…..I know that you have a heart that has at least a little remorse for what you are doing!"

With those last words something triggered inside of Chaos. He just stood there….looking around at all of the destruction that he caused, the scared looks that the echidna people gave him, you could tell that the beast was feeling the remorse that Tikal knew he had inside. Knowing that Chaos was growing a good conscious, the Chaos Emeralds were released from the monsters body, vanishing in a blinding light. With the demonic emeralds out of its body, the monster started to shrink and transform, he was no longer a hideous beast, but resembled the look of a liquefied creature with glowing green eyes and claw like arms. The monster just stood there….staring at Tikal.

"Were those jewels the cause of your monstrous appearance and power?", asked Tikal

Chaos nodded.

"Is there….anyway we can stop them?"

Chaos just stood there for a couple of seconds pondering the girl's question. Until, he formed into a puddle and seeped through the cracks of the ground. Under the echidna village was a secret area where the echidnas hid their spoils won from town raids in the past. Knowing that that's where Chaos must be, Tikal quickly traveled down to the treasure room where she saw Chaos gathering a vast amount of green emeralds that the echidnas obtained after winning a war against the inhabitants of the Labyrinth Zone. However, Chaos wasn't alone down there. During he destruction of the echidna village, a small clan of echidnas miraculously were able avoid Chaos and make refuge down in the treasure room, they were known as The Knuckles Clan. They were the strongest of all the separate echidna clans that made up the entire echidna race as a whole. A lot of them were killed during the flood, but a small group of them were able to escape Chaos' torment. They were also able to find and save the Chief echidna during there desperate attempt to get to the treasure room.

"What…..what is he doing?", Tikal asked herself, studying the creature.

"Tikal?", whispered a voice from the corner. "Tikal is that you?"

"Father!"

Tikal ran over to her father and hugged him tight, tighter than ever before.

"I…I thought you were dead my child", chocked out the Chief.

"I thought the same for you too father, how did you escape?"

"The Knuckles Clan and I were able to evade the monster's site, we knew that this was the safest place to go, we tried to pick up as many others as we could along the way, but only a few were able to be seen and rescued, I never saw that much water before in my life", said the Chief.

"I feel horrible leaving the others like that…..but there was nothing we could do. We had to get the Chief to safety", mellowed a Knuckles Clan member

"Since you were able to escape here so easily Tikal, has the monster left our village?", asked another clan member

"Well…..not quite, Your not going to believe this, but I was actually able to talk to the monster! I told him that he had a heart inside of him that showed remorse for his actions, me doing this triggered something inside of him, something that caused him to have a guilty conscious. After that ,7 jewels came out of him and vanished into thin air! The jewels are what caused the creature to turn into the evil form. His real form was brought out after the departure of the emeralds. I asked him if he there was anyway to stop them, but he just ignored my question, formed into a puddle, and seeped do into the ground. He's now in the room closest to us gathering some green emeralds, I think he-"

"WHAT?! You mean…..the creature is down here?!", screamed the Chief.

After hearing the bellowing scream from the Chief, Chaos left the room he was in and came over to the corner where the echidnas were hiding.

"You…..you destroyed my home…and killed my people…", mumbled the Chief walking towards Chaos. His face was filled with rage.

"Father please! He has changed! He's doing something in the treasure room! I think he's trying to help us! And besides, it wasn't his fault that he destroyed our home! It was the emeralds that did it!", cried Tikal stepping n front of Chaos.

"No! Nothing that you say will persuade me other wise! I'm going to stop this monster! I'm going to bring peace back to our village! And no one is going to st-…st-"

The Chief couldn't even finish his sentence, The Chaos Emeralds were back, and now they were possessing him! His vengeful spirit towards Chaos attracted the emeralds. Now the infinite power was in his hands.

"Father! NO! He's being possessed by the emeralds!"

"Tikal! Get out of here now!", screamed a Knuckles Clan member tackling the Chief. "Take that creature and get to whatever it is that he's created in the treasure room! We'll try to hold off the Chief for as long as we can!"

Without little hesitation, Tikal and Chaos bolted into the treasure room, where a humongous sized emerald greeted both of them. Even though the Chaos Emeralds were gone from Chaos' body, he still had a vast amount of power inside of him, due to the fact that he was literally created by The 7 Chaos Emeralds. With this power, he was able to construct The Master Emerald, the ultimate jewel that could finally negate the power of the 7 emeralds.

"Wow", said an amazed Tikal. "I knew you were trying to help us"

"TIKAL! Hurry Up! We cant hold him for much longer!", yelled one of the clan members pinning the Chief to the ground

"Please! Do something!", cried a desperate Tikal to Chaos.

Chaos walked passed the emerald and touched the wall behind it, lighting it up to show an Ancient Text of words.

"What do these symbols mea-…."

Tikal couldn't even finish her sentence, due to the fact that Chaos grabbed her head tightly and started to squeeze, not hurting her, but giving her his power. In order to get the Master Emerald working, someone needed to speak the ancient words that Chaos had inscribed on the wall behind the emerald. By touching Tikal, she now knew EVERYTHING that Chaos knew and she had the power that he had, but not a vast amount. After Chaos released her, she immediately started to float up in the air and speak the ancient tongue, until the possessed Chief dashed into the room and charged straight towards Tikal. Chaos ran up and punched the Chief dead in the face, he crashed against the wall nearly going through it. The possessed Chief quickly got back up and delivered a blow to Chaos as well. It was hit after hit, blow for blow, Chaos knew that he had to protect Tikal so she can finish saying the ancient words and The Chaos Emeralds knew that they had to use the possessed Chief to destroy Tikal so they can continue to reek havoc over Mobius. As the battle raged on, the power of the Chaos Emeralds was to much for Chaos to handle.

"CHAOOOSSS…SPHEAR!", cried Chief with one hand in the air.

A bolt of lightning shot from his hand and crashed down on Chaos, destroying him on the spot. After that the chief started running at full speed towards Tikal, leaping in the air to bring her down, fortunately it was too late, Tikal just got done saying the final words of Chaos' Ancient Text and the Master Emerald started to glow. Static started to come out of the giant emerald and it struck the possessed Chief directly in the chest. After immediate contact with the static, the Chaos Emeralds were released from Chief's body and all 7 of them immediately started to circle around the Master Emerald, they were now under its control. For a moment everyone and everything was silent, Tikal being overwhelmed by Chaos' power was left her passed out, so nothing could stop Chief from performing his final move. Like explained earlier, after the Chaos Emeralds possess someone, it leaves the mind in a crazy state. They still don't know how to think straight, so still thinking that he is under control of the Chaos Emeralds, and still having a very tiny amount of power left from the emeralds, the Chief crawls over to the wall with the ancient Master Emerald text on it. He uses his spear to hit the wall with all of his might, making it fall to the ground.

"These words…have caused my ultimate power to come to a cease…CURSE THESE WORDS!", screamed the delusional Chief. "I shall vanish these words across the world with….Chaos Control! So if my beautiful Chaos Emeralds somehow brake free from the control of that giant emerald, they will be able to continue to reign their terror across the cosmos! THESE ANCIENT WORDS WONT STAND IN THEIR WAY!"

With the last bits of power…..the crazed man activated chaos control, which scattered the remains of the ancient text all over Mobius, he was gone as well. Again there was silence, until a Knuckles clan member who survived the struggle with Chief came into the room badly injured. He rushed over to an unconscious Tikal.

"Ugh…Tikal?…..Tikal wake up", said the man holding a broken arm, nudging Tikal gently with his foot.

"….uuhhhh"

"Phew….your alive", said the thankful echidna.

"Oh my gosh! Your hurt!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I am, I'll be ok. The Chief really banged me up"

Tikal let out a loud gasp.

"MY FATHER! Where is he? And Chaos too!"

"I'm sorry…..he and your father….are gone, I saw everything that happened to them, the Chief beat Chaos and the Chief just vanished in a blinding light after screaming 'Chaos Control' "

Both of them just sat there until Tikal broke the silence.

"Chaos….he wants us to…..make a safe haven for the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds", murmured Tikal.

"What? I don't understand?"

"Angel Island, the emeralds have to go to Angel Island!"

"Tikal, your not making any sense!"

The reason why is because she knows everything about the emeralds now. That tightly squeezed grab by Chaos gave Tikal all the knowledge about everything. Without Tikal or the Knuckles clan member knowing, a small little puddle started to move towards the Master Emerald, the giant emerald sucked up the puddle, which caused it and the Chaos Emeralds to glow.

"Why is it glowing Tikal?"

An image of Chaos showed up on inside of the Master Emerald.

"Its Chaos! He's alive….inside the emerald!", yelled Tikal. "Bishop…..I think he's trying to tell us something!"

"Man…..this is s bizarre", said Bishop scratching his head.

They slowly walked over to the glowing green jewel, for hours, the Emerald showed them images, Images of the future Knuckles Clan, the guardians of the emerald. Tikal and Bishop so far are the first 2 members of this new clan, in order to build it back up from scratch, they must find the remaining echindas who survived the flood, for they are the only ones appointed by Chaos to control the Master Emerald. When enough survivors are found, they must build a shrine on Angel Island, where the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emeralds will be protected from evil. Once this shrine is built, the powers of the Master Emerald will allow the island to float, this will further reduce the risk of anyone causing harm to the emeralds. And not only this, but to fully protect the world from The Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald used its power to scatter them all across the world, so know one can find them. For eternity, the echindas will have the oldest boy in their family protect the Master Emerald and act as a guardiam, all will be peaceful….until the present time. For some reason, the ancient law of the guardian echindas wasn't correctly passed down from generation to generation, echidnas started to live normal lives among the other Mobians, they soon stopped caring for the emerald. This angered Chaos (whose still lived inside the Master Emerald), out of know where, ALL of the echindas on Mobius were destroyed by Chaos….except one echinda…..the Echidna of Legend that will be obedient to the Master Emerald and continue to guard it from evil. His name was Knuckles the Echidna, he is the last echinda on Mobius. His parents were killed, due to the fact that they were along the other echindas who integrated into normal lives, Knuckles was a baby when all of this happened, so he doesn't know anything about his race or the dark past that the emeralds have, he just knows that he's sworn to protect it from all harm. How does Knuckles know you ask?…..he just does ok? All was fine with Knuckles protecting the Master Emerald, but the Chaos Emeralds were a completely different story. For years they were hidden from all Mobians, until an evil scientist named Doctor Ivo Robotnik found a Chaos Emerald one day, he knew that it had power and with it he knew he'll be able to finally destroy his arch nemesis, Sonic, a blue hedgehog that can run at tremendous speeds. For years its been a back and forth struggle between the two. Robotnik knew that the Chaos Emeralds were the only way he could destroy Sonic and finally achieve his goal in ruling the world. Sonic however has thwarted his plans time and time again, even by using the Chaos Emeralds FOR GOOD to beat Robotnik. Sonic has the unique ability to transform into a super form whenever he gathers all 7 Chaos Emeralds, which has come in handy for him in the past. Yes, thanks to the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds can now be used any way the collector of all 7 wishes. If only Sonic and his friends knew about the dark past of the Chaos Emeralds, and how that dark past is coming back…..

"When finishing the ancient text, my limited powers given by Chaos were only able to seal the evil within the Chaos Emeralds for a thousand years", explained Tikal to her people. "When those years are up, the Chaos Emeralds will be able to break free from the control of the Master Emerald, they will yet again possess the evil ones of this world and make them do unimaginable things, luckily, in a thousand years there will be a group of heroes, a group of heroes led by a legendary blue hedgehog and the echidna of legend. Together, they will find the ancient text scattered across Mobius, the echidna of legend will then speak the ancient words. With his power being more sufficient that mine, his words will be able to seal the evil inside the Chaos Emeralds for all of eternity". finished Tikal.

A bold new adventure is about to begin for Sonic and pals. The 1,000th year is coming…..will they be able to gather all of the remains of the ancient text before its too late? Who will get possessed? Will the world be destroyed?….this is The Search for the Ancient Text.

END OF PROLOUGE


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Long time no see!/Showdown at Angel Island**

"All units! Code 12! Code 12! There has just been a bank robbery at the 1st National Acorn Bank! The 2 suspects fled the scene in a red sports car! They are armed and dangerous, all units engage!", screamed a cop into his walkie talkie.

A deadly hot pursuit was taking place on the busy streets of Mobotropolis. The robbers have stolen over 10,000 Mobiams (Mobius currency) and fatally shot one person. If somebody doesn't stop these 2 in time more people can get hurt! It sounds like the job for the fastest hedgehog on two feet!

"HAHA! JUST TRY TO CATCH US COPPERS!", screamed one of the robbers with his head out the window. He takes off his shoe and throws it at the police cruiser.

"Get in here you moron!", bellowed the driver, yanking his partner back in. "Were trying to escape! Not egg em' on!"

"Relax boss! Were in a foreign sports car! This baby is one of the fastest cars in Mobius! Ain't know one catchin' us! Ain'tcha glad we stole this puppy last year? HAHAHA!"

"You doof! This thing'll be a snail compared to Sonic if he catches up! Now shut up! I need to pay attention to the road!"

"Haha, wow! That's really flattering of you dude! Thanks for the compliment!"

The lead robber quickly turned his head to look at Sonic sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

"WHAT?! WH-WH-WH- WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?! WHERE'S VINNY?! HE WAS JUST HERE NOT EVEN A SECOND AGO!", screamed the hysterical robber.

"What part of, 'Fastest thing in the world' don't you bad guys understand?' ", asked Sonic.

"What part of, 'I'm gonna blow your brains out' don't you understand hedgehog?!", shrilled the robber. He pulled a gun out of his pocket.

It was now a struggle between our hero and the robber to gain control of the hand gun. If Sonic could gain control of it and crash the car without hurting him or the driver, the hot pursuit would finally come to an end. Too bad either of them even noticed the tractor trailer that was heading right towards them.

"Ugh! Give up Sonic!", said the robber, trying his hardest to get control of the gun.

"Ha! And let you shot me?! Dream on!"

Sonic was the first to notice the oncoming trailer.

"WOAH!", screamed Sonic, he took the wheel and swerved the car out of the way, doing this allowed the robber to finally gain control of the gun. He cocked it and pointed it right at Sonic.

"Any last words blue blur?", asked the robber with an evil grin.

"Actually I do have a last word! LATER!"

Sonic jumped out of the window.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN…WHHHAAAAA!"

The car crashed violently into a telephone pole, putting an end to the whole masquerade.

"Phew! That was to close for comfort!", said a grinning Sonic.

The cops finally caught up to the dismantled car and got out of their cruisers immediately.

"Great work Sonic, you've done it again. We didn't even see you run past!", exclaimed the exhausted cop.

"Haha, you must've blinked officer!", said Sonic winking.

"Yeah, I guess I did", said the cop, playing along with Sonic's joke. "So where's the other creep that was in the car?"

"Tied up in the trunk". said Sonic giving a thumbs up.

Sonic then looked up at a big clock that's positioned on one of the many skyscrapers in Mobotropolis.

"7:30?! Aw man! I was supposed to meet Tails and Amy at the fancy shmancy french restaurant down town!"

"Le Restaurant?", asked the cop.

"Yeah! That place! Gotta go!", said Sonic saluting to the officer then speeding off.

The cop sighed and shook his head with gladness.

"I don't know what we would do without that kid", said the cop grinning

To this very day, it's been a year since Sonic and his pals' adventure on the Space Colony ARK. After Sonic and Shadow's epic triumph over the Biolizard, everyone celebrated over the victory but mourned over the death of Shadow the Hedgehog. A memorial service was held for the brave hedgehog, which was the place where Sonic and friends would last see each other for a while. Everyone went their separate ways; Sonic toured the entire planet (6 times), Miles Prower (better known as Tails) continued to work on inventions in his lab, Amy Rose went back to her normal preteen girl life, and of course Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald. Sure, they've seen each other around town for brief moments over the past year, but meeting up at the restaurant is going to be the first time where the 3 actually get to sit down and enjoy ones company and find out what each others been up too. Tails and Amy are outside waiting for Sonic, who has the tickets to get inside.

"Worlds fastest hedgehog?! HAH! How can you be the worlds fastest hedgehog when you're *checks watch* 35 minutes late to a very a very important date?!", asked Amy.

"Haha, nice rhyme!", said Tails.

Amy gives Tails a very evil look.

"…hehe, just trying to make the situation a little better"

"Nothing you say will make this better Tails! Here we are, standing outside the fanciest restaurant in Mobotropolis in the cold! It looks like were desperate hobos begging for money to get inside! Why did we even give Sonic the tickets anyway?! We could be inside right now where it's warm, but nooooooo, we cant go inside unless we have a ticket! I was looking forwards to this all day Tails! And Sonic ruined it! WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH A BIG JERK?! HUH?!"

"Uuhhhh, don't you think your blowing this whole thing out of proportion?"

Right when Tails finished his statement, Sonic ran up. He was decked out in a 3 piece suit. Pretty uncommon for our hero huh?

"Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry I'm late, there were some goons down town and I-

"Just save it Sonic! I just wanna go inside! I think a storm is coming and I can't get my hair wet. Give me the tickets", said Amy with her hand out.

"Its great to see you too Amy", said Sonic fumbling around in his pocket, he checked each pocket about ten times and the tickets were know where in sight. "Umm Amy? don't get mad alright?"

"Oh don't worry Sonic, there's no way I can get even more mad, that is unless you lost the tickets"

Sonic just gave her a scared look.

"…Tails, hold me back", said Amy.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M BOUT TO GET SONIC WELL ACQUAINTED WITH MY HAMMER!", screamed Amy taking out her trademarked weapon.

"No! That's not necessary Amy! I think were acquainted just fine! I got the bruises to prove it!"

Before Amy could pummel Sonic, Tails flew in between the two.

"Come on Amy! Settle down! Its not the end of the world!", said Tails holding Amy back.

"Yeah! What kind of restaurant requires you t have a ticket anyway?! A STUPID one!", said Sonic behind the safety of a trash can. "And this suit is chaffing my butt!"

"But French restaurants are so romantic Sonic, all couples come here to eat"

"But were not a couple!"

Witch a scream Amy started to run towards Sonic with her hammer, but Tails managed to get in between the two again.

"Come on guys! I'm sure that there's something else we can do!", said Tails.

They all stood there, thinking of things to do, until Sonic came up with a plan.

"Aha! I know exactly what we'll do! We'll keep it sweet and simple! Were gonna head over to my place, order a couple of pizzas, and just chill! Whaddaya say Tails?"

"Yeah! Sounds good to me Sonic!"

"Amy?"

Amy just stared at Sonic and started to think in her mind.

"Oh Sonic, I love you so much, how can I ever stay mad at you? You may disappoint me sometimes, but when I need you most, your always there to save me. It feels great to see you again"

"*deep sigh*, I guess we can do that", said Amy with a smile

"Haha! Awesome! Hang on!", said Sonic grabbing Tails' wrist and Amy's wrist and

speeding off back to his place.

"Every single day…24/7.….365 days a year, protecting the Master Emerald from all evil. Its my destiny, my sworn duty in life to protect it, even when things get rough. People over the years have tried countless times to take the emerald and use it for their own twisted ways. Just recently it was that psychopath Eggman and that bat girl Rouge who tried to get their hands on it…it was a good thing that I broke it and managed to get all of the pieces back together. I shouldn't have had to do that though…no one should even be aloud to set foot on this island unless I say so…hmm well you know what? That's it Knuckles, your not gonna let what happened last year happen again. I'll show no mercy to those who try to take the emerald from me again, I swear it"

Our story now brings us to Angel Island, home to the shrine built by the ancient Knuckles Clan that holds the powerful Master Emerald. It's started to storm, which means its going to be another one of those rough nights that Knuckles has experienced in the past, especially since that "bat girl" Rouge was flying right towards the island. As you know, Rouge is a very skilled treasure hunter who loves all types of jewelry. She goes all around Mobius, doing what ever it takes to get her hands on the most valuable jewels, even if stealing is one of those methods. The Master Emerald is #1 on her list of jewels to own, tonight, she just might get her wish. She lands on the island.

"Well well well, if it isn't my good friend Knuckles the Echidna, looking more handsome then ever I see"

Knuckles stands up and balls up his fists.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to take that emerald and add it to my collection dear, There's no emerald that's bigger and more enticing then that one. I must have it"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged"

The two treasure hunters run towards each other and made a mini sonic boom with the collision of Knuckles' punch to Rouges' kick. Knuckles starts off with a flurry of punches that come towards Rouge, somehow she easily dodges all of the punches, grabs Knuckles, and knees him in the stomach with all of her might. Knuckles quickly recovers from this hit and clips Rouge with a sweep kick. While she's still in the air, Knuckles quickly grabs her by the legs and starts to swing her around, hurdling her through an old cement column. Knuckles then runs full speed towards Rouge ready for another attack, but Rouge manages to leap back up and kick Knuckles away before he could do anymore harm. The fight rages on for over 20 minutes, with no clear assumption on whose actually winning the brawl.

"Huh….huh….had enough?", asked Rouge, trying to catch her breath.

"Hah! Your breathing pretty hard bat girl! It sounds like YOU had enough. Now I'm gonna give you one more chance, LEAVE NOW!"

"Not without MY emerald"

"Fine, have it your way"

The two run towards each other again, but this time with Knuckles dominating the fight. He wouldn't even let Rouge breath, hitting her non stop with concussive blows. Knuckles said earlier that he wasn't going to show any mercy to those who set foot on Angel Island again. He wasn't joking, he delivered a final blow to Rouge that set her flying and ultimately making her give up. It takes her a couple of seconds to get back on her feet

"Why….huh…do you…uhg…care for it so much?! Your not even doing anything with it! All you do is sit there and protect it!"

"Look, this emerald possess incredible amounts of power! Power that could cause something really bad to happen if it gets in the wrong hands! Your just too ignorant to realize that! You want the emerald for your own selfish ways! There's no way I'm letting you even get a piece of it! EVER AGAIN!"

"Mmm hmm hmm, I just love it when you throw tantrums like that", said Rouge with a flirty grin.

"Grrrrr, get out of here bat girl! Unless you want another beating!", exclaimed Knuckles with his fist in the air.

"Alright, I'll go", said Rouge going towards the edge of the floating island. "But I will be back, and that emerald will be mine"

"Hah, that'll be the day", said Knuckles with a triumphant smile.

"Oh and another thing Knuckles"

"What?"

"STOP CALLING ME BAT GIRL!"

Rouge flew off into the starry sky, with the storm finally coming to an end, Knuckles could finally relax. He walked back over to the Master Emerald, and got some shut eye.

Back at Sonic's

"Here we are! The hedgehog residence", said Sonic unlocking his door.

"Wow, these flowers you have planted are beautiful!", said Amy sniffing them.

"Thanks Aims, I got most of em' from places I stumbled upon during my runs"

"Wait…what did you just call me?"

"Uhh, Aims?"

"Aww! You gave me a nick name?! That's so sweet!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes and walked into the home. It was a nice little quaint place that was fashioned the way most normal houses are. However, the living room sported a piece of furniture that contained shelves full of jars that held the dirt that lined the landscape of many places around Mobius. Next to these jars were also remnants of different robots destroyed

"Hey Tails, think you can call for those pizzas? Get two with extra pepperoni!", asked Sonic.

"On it Sonic!"

"Cool! As for me, I think I'll squeeze in a quick nap before the pizza dude gets here", said Sonic yawning and stretching out on the couch

"A nap?! Sonic! We haven't seen each other in months! We can use this time to catch up on some things!", said Amy.

"Haha, my bad Amy", said Sonic scratching his head. "What've you been up too?"

"Oh the usual, shopping, hanging with Cream and Cheese….and shopping…..and hanging with Cream and Cheese…..hm, I guess really haven't been doing anything"

"Haha, don't sweat it Amy, all I've been doing is traveling around Mobius and stopping petty crimes here and there. Since Egghead is behind bars, things have been pretty boring around here"

"Yeah your right, at least we'll have fun at the big parade their having for us tomorrow!", said Tails walking into the room, getting off the phone with the pizza man.

"Parade?…..what parade?", asked a confused Sonic.

"The entire city is throwing a big parade for me, you, Tails, and Knuckles. For all of times we saved the world and stuff. Its been all over the news Sonic", said Amy

"Wow, I guess I should come home and watch the tube more often huh?", said Sonic laughing.

"Haha, you know you cant sit down for more than a couple of minutes Sonic! You always to have run!", said Tails Joking.

"Hey! I've been sitting here for the past couple of minutes haven't I?"

"Hmm, Touché"

All 3 of them laughed, which is what they did for most of that night. Sonic, Tails, and Amy shared stories about what they've been up too for the past couple of months and talked about previous adventures that they had together. Big adventures are when Sonic and his pals usually get together, so it's a good thing that they can finally be together without worrying about saving the world…for now at least. Our heroes are still un aware of the 1,000th year and how it is coming, and coming fast.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Jail Break/Leaving the Island**

Chapter 2 begins in a faaaaaarrrrr away penitentiary that was built near a secret military facility. This place holds the world's most sinister and diabolic villains that have threatened the lives of others or the entire world. Dr. Robotnik (aka Eggman) is serving a life long term for his attempt to destroy Earth with a device known as the Eclipse Cannon. The weapon was powered by all 7 Chaos Emeralds, which meant the results of the cannon's beam hitting the planet would've been catastrophic. Luckily, Sonic got to the cannon just in time, and stopped the beam from shooting out by malfunctioning the cannon with a fake Chaos Emerald. Eggman has never gotten this close to destroying the world before, and the soldiers at the penitentiary are making sure that he never gets that opportunity again…..or so they think.

"Dinner time tubby", said a soldier unlocking Eggman's cell and walking in. "Haha, I coulda swore that I saw something moving in that mush, so eat with caution"

Eggman just sat there in the corner facing the wall, not even responding to the soldier's comment.

"What a weirdo", said the soldier, shaking his head and walking out.

The placed his hand on a scanner that relocked the heavy duty iron cell. All of the cells in the secret base were designed and manufactured by Tails himself. With Tails being a boy genius with an IQ well over 300, you would think that NO ONE could possibly escape something designed by the 8 year old prodigy…..weeelllll.

"Hey Egg breath, I almost forgot, its time to give you your once a month coo coo pills", said the same guard from earlier unlocking the cell again. "These babies will keep your crazy mind from thinken of ways to 'destroy the world'", said the cop sarcastically and laughing.

Yet again Eggman didn't say a word.

"What the crud is wrong with you Eggman? You haven't said a word in over a week!"

Eggman was still silent.

"Ugh, whatever"

The soldier walks over to Eggman to give him his pills, but to his astonishment, his hand goes right through Eggman's body! it's a hologram!

"HOLY CRAP IT'S A HOLOGRAM!"

Didn't we just establish that? The guard takes out his radio mic thingy and alerts all of the guards on the island immediately.

"ALERT! ALERT! All units search the building! We have a missing inmate! I repeat, we have a missing inmate! Seal off the entire island!"

With that, the whole island went on a complete lock down, red lights and sirens could be heard and seen everywhere you go. The search was on for the most diabolical man on the planet. A group of guards stayed back at the penitentiary to search there, and another group was sent in a series of tanks, cars, and robot walkers to search for Robotnik. There were even three helicopters sent out to look for the insane man! For hours the search went on, but the real Eggman was no where to be found, the guards new that they really messed up. The only light that was shown in the light of their Eggman searching tunnel was an actual tunnel discovered inside of Eggman's cell! He managed to burn a hole through the floor of the iron plated cell and escape through it, covering up the evidence with the fake hologram. A group of guards was sent down into the tunnel to search for him, but there search was soon stopped by a giant boulder that blocked the path dug by Eggman. With this big boulder in the way, the guards could automatically assume that Eggman has been gone from the penitentiary for a VERY long time.

"I cant believe we let the him escape!", said the lead soldier of the entire base.

"I just don't understand it sarge, how did we get fooled so easily?", asked another soldier

"The man's a genius private, an IQ that far surpasses I and yours put together"

"Yeah but it still doesn't make sense! The cameras should've picked up footage of Eggman burning the hole trough the ground and hiding it with the fake hologram!"

The 3 men looked at each other and quickly headed over to the camera room. This room displays every cell in the entire base. With this room and the heavy duty cells made by Tails, how did Eggman escape so easily?

"You gotta be kidding me! An all day game of poker?! What were you idiots thinking?!", screamed the Sergeant at the top of his lungs.

"I-I-I-I I don't know! Were sorry sir! Were complete idiots!", said a hysterical guard.

"Yeah! No one is dumber than us!", said the soldier agreeing with him.

The reason why Eggman wasn't seen burning the hole in the ground is because the two guards that watch all of the TV monitors in the camera room were having an all day poker tournament that day, pretty pathetic huh?

"You two are pathetic! How did you even graduate the academy?! Because of your bone headed mistake, the world's greatest criminal has escaped and we have no clue where he is!"

"W-w-w-w what's gonna happen to us?", asked one of the soldiers

"You two are getting immediate Dishonorable Discharges!", screamed the Sergeant

"WHAT?! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US!"

"You should've thought of that before you let the most dangerous man in the world escape prison"

For those who are familiar with army stuff, you know how messed up a Dishonorable Discharge is. Any military member who is sentenced to this has done something really really bad during their term. After getting sentenced with a double d, the person's life is basically over. They will never be able to get a job for the rest of their life, they don't get any of the benefits promised to them by the military, and a whole bunch of other bad stuff that gets to complicated to explain. So for our two bumbling soldiers, things aren't looking very good, but honestly, things aren't looking good for anyone. Eggman is out of jail, and you can bet that he is seeking revenge on our beloved blue hedgehog and his friends for beating him and making him get sentenced to jail…..

Sonic's Place

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Live and Learn! Hangin on the edge of tomorrow! Live and Learn! From the works of yesterday hay!", said singing a Sonic up on his room. He was getting ready for the big parade that they were having in the streets of Mobotropolis today. While combing the fur down on his quills, someone knocked on his door.

"I'll be right down!", screamed Sonic finishing off the last quill. He then ran down stairs to greet Tails and Amy at the door. "Hey guys, ready to go?"

"Yup, were all set!", said Tails

Sonic looked behind Amy and Tails.

"Where's Knuckles? He's part of the parade too ,right?", asked Sonic

"Yeah he is, But we didn't even bother telling him about it Sonic", said Amy. "You know he never leaves Angel Island, and whenever we do ask him to leave he always gives us that speech about how its his destiny to protect the Master Emerald and stuff"

"Yeah but Knuckles is our friend, he deserves a break from guarding the Master Emerald. He deserves to get recognized for his efforts just as much as we do" , said Sonic

"Hmm…..I might have something that could persuade Knuckles to leave Angel Island", exclaimed Tails

"You do? Spill is little buddy!"

"No time to explain Sonic, the parade is starting soon and ALL of us are gonna be there, including Knuckles! Let's head over to Angel Island!"

"Alright! Let's do it!", said Sonic running outside and claiming his usual spot on the tail of the Tornado.

Tails and Amy climbed aboard as well and in a matter of minutes the plane was already up in the sky hovering above the clouds.

"Wow, I've ever been to Angel Island before. Does it really float up in the air?", asked Amy.

"Yup, it completely defies gravity. Pretty sweet", said Sonic laying back on the tail relaxed

"The power of the Master Emerald allows the island to stay above ground, when the emerald gets destroyed or ever leaves the island, it'll fall from the sky", explained Tails

"Oh, so that's why it fell a while ago when that monster Chaos broke it?", asked Amy

"Mhmm, exactly"

It took the gang about a half an hour to get to the floating island, Knuckles could see the Tornado from a distance approaching the island.

"Is that?…..the Tornado?", asked Knuckles shading the sun with his hand to get a better look.

"HEY KNUCKLES! LONG TIME NO SEE BUDDY!", said Sonic waving at Knuckles.

"Yup that's Sonic alright, looks like Tails and Amy are with em' too. I wonder what they want?", asked Knuckles to himself.

The plane soon landed and the 3 friends finally got to see their echidna friend for the first time in awhile. He high fived Tails and Sonic and gave Amy a quick hug.

"What goes on Knucklehead? We haven't seen ya in ages!", said Sonic punching his arm.

"I know it has been a while. I've just been doin the same ol' thing. Guarding the Master Emerald from anyone who wants to nab it", said Knuckles turning around and touching it. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Oh nothing…we were just wondering if…you wanted to leave the Island to come to the big parade down town, just for a couple of hours! ", asked Amy.

"Leave the Island? Hah! You know I cant do that Amy, Its my-"

"Sworn duty to protect the Master Emerald from all evil, yeah we know dude! But come on! Its just for a little while! The town is gonna thank us for all of times we saved the world and stuff! Don't you get tired of guarding the emerald?", asked Sonic.

"Nope, up here its just me and the Emerald, no worrying, no loud noises from the town, just peace and quiet. Its paradise on this island. And besides! That bat girl Rouge was just here last night trying to take the emerald! Of course I was able to beat her, but her coming here shows that I cant leave. What if someone comes and tries to take it while I'm gone?"

"What's the odds of that happening Knuckles?", asked Sonic

"Ya never know Sonic, I'm not willing to take that risk. I'm not going! And that's that!"

"Whelp, I shoulda known that wasn't gonna work", said Sonic shrugging his shoulders. "You almost finished installing that force field Tails?"

"Yup just a few more minutes Sonic!", said Tails typing on a lap top

Knuckles didn't even notice Tails fly past during his talk with Sonic. He was installing an invisible force field around the Master Emerald. The device is compact and portable and can be controlled easily with the lap top that Tails had.

"What are you doing? Don't get to close to the emerald!", said an over protective Knuckles.

"Relax Knuckles, I was just checking if the force field is up"

"Force field?"

"Yeah! This lap top shoots out an invisible force field that completely surrounds and protects the emerald from intruders. I've programmed the lap top to work for you and only you Knuckles. If you type in the correct password into the computer, the force field will automatically turn on or off whenever you please. The laptop also turns invisible when you enter the code, so there's no worries of it being seen if people do get on the island when your gone. Touching the force field will give anyone an electric shock that paralyses them completely for at least an hour! This is state of the art technology Knuckles, NO ONE can get through it!"

"…..wow, you did all of this for me?", asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, it was the least that I could do. Everyone deserves a break from there job. Even if that job is your destiny", said Tails smiling.

"Yeah Knuckles! We care about you!", said Amy.

"So are you in?", asked Sonic.

Knuckles just stared at the 3 for a couple of seconds and the let out a big sigh.

"This thing better work Tails!", said Knuckles.

"Nothing can go wrong", said Tails with a thumbs up.

"….alright, I'm in"

"AWSOME!", said Sonic. "Your finally gonna leave the island man! But not for an adventure, but for a fun time with your pals!"

"Yeah…..your right, this is pretty nice I guess", said Knuckles smiling.

"Now all you gotta do is create a password, type it in, and let the force field do its work!", said Tails.

"Alright!", said Knuckles picking up the lap top. "I got the perfect password"

Knuckles started to type up the password, but was soon interrupted by Sonic hovering over his shoulder and looking at the password.

"Do you mind?!", said Knuckles covering up the screen.

"Oops haha, my bad Knucks", said Sonic backing away.

Knuckles finished typing in the password. When he did, the force field shot out in a bluish color at first, surrounding the entire emerald but quickly changing into its invisible form, along with the lap top.

"Is it done?", asked Knuckles

"Yup its all set!", said Tails.

"Alright guys! Let's go!", said Amy tapping her foot. "The parade is starting in 20 minutes!"

The 4 heroes quickly piled up in the Tornado and flew off into the sky. Knuckles looked back and stared at the glowing green beauty.

"Its funny, whenever I left the island in the past and looked back, the emerald was always gone…gone because it got take by Eggman, or broken into pieces", said Knuckles. "But now I'm actually leaving with it completely there and unharmed"

"Its pretty cool huh?", said Sonic.

"I wouldn't say cool….Its kinda scary now that I really think about it", said Knuckles.

"You gotta trust Tails Knuckles. He's a genius", said Amy.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm just gonna relax and enjoy this parade", said Knuckles.

"Did you make sure the password was something that no one could find out?", asked Tails.

"Yup, you couldn't even figure it out!"

"The password is PASSWORD isn't it?", asked Sonic.

Knuckles gave Sonic a surprised look.

"How did you?!…..remind me to change it when go back to the island later"

"Haha, same ol' Knuckles. You haven't changed one bit!", said Sonic.

It only took a few brief minutes for the gang to get far enough to not even be able to see the floating island if they turned around to look for it. They were off to the biggest celebration that Mobotoropolis has ever had. A celebration for the world's greatest heroes. But don't forget, the world's greatest villain is still out there somewhere. Where

could Eggman be? Find out next time!

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Parade**

"Wow….is my head really that big guys?", asked Sonic.

"Hmmm…I don't know Sonic, the guy who designed that thing got it just right to me!", said Knuckles laughing.

What Sonic and Knuckles were talking about was the huge Sonic float that was hovering above the busiest and most extravagant street in Mobotropolis, City Line Avenue. To get a better understanding of it, just picture New York City's Times Square but 10 times better, especially at night. The buildings on the street get filled with neon lights that show advertisements for businesses and theatre musicals. Out of all of this, the one thing that people notice most about City Line Avenue is its giant jumbo tron that shows news broadcasts, sporting events, and much more. Today though, the screen will display the face of Mobotoropolis' ruler, King Acorn as he makes his speech about Sonic and Co. It wasn't long until the crowd of over 30,000 Mobians noticed the Tornado coming straight towards the parade. A super loud wave of applause came from the crowd, to the stage where Tails landed the Tornado. The 4 friends climbed out of the plane and started to wave to the crowd.

"Oh My gosh! Look at all of these people!", said Amy waving to the crowd.

"I know, Its really loud! But I like it! Aren'tcha ya glad you came Knuckles?", asked Tails.

"Mhmm, I am Tails", said Knuckles. "I am"

The crowd continued to cheer and the 4 heroes continued to wave, until the sound of trumpets playing silenced the crowd.

"Now presenting! The king of Mobotropolis! King Maximillian Acorn!", said the proud trumpet player pointing up to his right, revealing a helicopter slowly ascending to the ground. The helicopter stopped it's rotters and the King immediately stepped out and made a march to the stage. Everyone applauded gently for the noble king as he made his way to the stage with two soldiers guarding both sides of him. As soon as he got to the stage, he gave a firm hand shake to the 4 friends and made his way towards a podium. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Citizens of Mobius, today is truly a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and all is peaceful. This however, is not the true highlight of this miraculous day, the true highlight, is these 4 heroes that stand before you today", said King Acorn gesturing with his hand towards the 4.

The crowd starting cheering as loud as they could, until the king silenced hem with a wave of his hand.

"You have every right to cheer my fellow Mobians. This world has been given a gift, a gift that has saved us countless of times from the evil ones that are in this universe. A gift that has saved us from house fires, bank robberies, natural disasters….and most notably, a gift that has saved us countless times from the insane Dr. Robotnik"

The crowd let out a heaping helping of boos after the king mentioned the evil scientist, but soon got quiet again to let him finish.

"Even when it comes to helping those on other planets, these 4 show little or no hesitation. During their time on Earth, these 4 have saved the inhabitants of that planet twice from being destroyed. Once from the liquefied monster called Chaos and Once by stopping the Space Colony ARK from colliding with their planet. Unfortunately, a valued life was lost during this triumph"

A picture of Shadow was shown on the jumbo tron.

"But, millions were saved, thanks to these heroes", said the King.

There was a silence, until the king turned around to face the 4.

"Sonic the Hedgehog….Miles Prower…Knuckles the Echidna,…Amy Rose…..we are forever in your debt. People like you come once in a life time. We are thankful for you, and we all love you with all of our hearts. Thank you for your efforts"

The crowd let out a cheer that could be heard all across Mobius. The 4 waved to the crowd and went to the edge of the stage and touched the hands of those in the front row. Sonic then walked over to the podium and started to adjust the microphone to his mouth, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy piled around Sonic as he spoke.

"Ok, before I say anything, I gotta get something off my chest….is my head really that big?", asked Sonic pointing towards his float.

The crowd laughed at Sonic's Joke.

"Just kidding everyone…..I really don't know how to begin. I mean, were REALLY thankful for all of this. Words truly cant describe how touched we are. All I'm gonna say is, as long as this world has evildoers, this world will always have Me, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Thank you"

Sonic and the gang stepped away from the podium and went back their spots on the stage, the crowd nearly cheered their heads off.

"Alright everyone, Enjoy the rest of the parade", said King Acorn waving to the crowd.

Everyone started to cheer again, as they heard the marching band start to come up the street. Everyone moved away from the street and went back to the sidewalks so the parade can come down the street. It had everything that all great parades have: Marching bands, floats, celebrities, and musical performances. Everyone was laughing and just having an awesome time. Nothing could put a damper on the parade.

"Man! Nothing could put a damper on this parade! Its sick!, said Sonic finishing off an autograph for a little girl.

"You still worried about the emerald Knuckles?", asked Tails.

"Eh, a little, but all of this fun is actually starting to get my mind off of it"

"Don't worry Knuckles, everything will be fine", said Amy winking.

"HAHAHA! Did they seriously believe that they could hold me?! The most brilliant master mind that this world has to offer?!"

"But doctor, you were in that penitentiary for months!", said a robot.

"Quiet you bucket of bolts! All stupendous jail breaks take time to accomplish. I had to wait for the perfect time! When I heard those two imbeciles talking about their all day poker tournament, I knew that that was the perfect time to hatch my escape!"

"But all you did was zap a hole through the ground, cover it up with a hologram, and escape, what's so stupendous about that?"

"Look, do you wanna be part of the scrap heap?!"

"Uuhhhh, no"

"THEN STOP QUESTIONING MY INTELECT!"

"Sorry doctor! Please forgive me!"

"Dr. Eggman, the Egg Brawler is prepped and ready to go", said another robot entering the room

"HAH! Excellent, those fools wanna have a parade, I'll give em' a parade", said Eggman leaving the room where he was watching the parade on TV.

Eggman is currently stationed at a temporary base that is located deep and I mean DEEP under ground. He uses this base only for emergencies and him being an escaped convict is definitely an emergency. Him seeing the parade for Sonic happening on TV really ticked him off, he believes that this will be the perfect time to put his new robot toy to action, the Egg Brawler. He walks into the hangar where the robot stands and just looks at it.

"Ivo, you did it again. This thing is a beauty! It'll crush Sonic and his buddies, once and for all"

Eggman climbs into the behemoth and begins ordering the voice controlled robot.

"Egg Brawler!….INTITIATE!"

With that the robot slowly started to levitate in the air. The hangar's roof opened, giving the Brawler plenty of room to soar through it. After levitating slowly, the robot then shot up super fast, going through all of the rock and debris that covers the underground world, leaving piles and piles of dirt on the hangar's floor. A robot walked into the hangar to see the mess

"…..I'm not cleaning this up!", screamed a robot pointing at the pile

TO BE CONTIUED.


End file.
